gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Hold On Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Hold On by Wilson Phillips is featured in Trio, the tenth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Artie, Blaine, Dani, Elliott, Kurt, Rachel, Sam, Santana, and Tina. Blaine apologizes to Sam and Tina for having freaking out after seeing them kissing. He explains them that he just wanted a perfect senior year while it actually was really weird and hard, and that no matter what will change, they will be friends forever. The rest of the Glee Club enters the choir room along with Will, and after a talk, Blaine announces the seniors want to do a last number together, inviting Artie to join them, to which he accepts. The performance continues in the auditorium as the other members watch them, laughing. The scene cuts to Rachel singing in NYADA, looking upset, and again to show Santana doing the same outside Spotlight Diner. One Three Hill is also shown to be singing the song in the Bushwick Apartment, and the scene shifts some more times before returning to the auditorium, where Sam, Blaine and Tina are cheered by the Glee Club. LYRICS: Tina (with Artie, Blaine and Sam): I know this pain (Why do you lock yourself up in these chains?) Blaine: No one can change your life except for you Artie: Don't ever let anyone step all over you Blaine with Artie, Sam and Tina: Just open your heart and your mind (Blaine: Mmm) Sam with Artie, Blaine and Tina: Is it really fair to feel this way inside? (Sam: Oh!) Kurt with Elliott and Dani: Some day somebody's gonna make you want to Turn around and say goodbye Until then baby are you going to let them Hold you down and make you cry Blaine: Don't you know? Artie and Tina with Blaine and Sam: Don't you know things can change Things'll go your way Artie, Blaine and Sam (Tina): (If you hold) Hold on for one more day Blaine, Tina and Sam with Artie: If you hold on for one more day Things'll go your way Tina and Blaine with Artie and Sam: Hold on for one more day Rachel: Mmm... You can sustain (You can sustain) Or are you comfortable with the pain? Santana: You've got no one to blame for your unhappiness (No baby) You got yourself into your own mess (Rachel: Oooh) Kurt with Elliott: Lettin' your worries pass you by (Dani with One Three Hill: Lettin' your worries pass you by) Baby, Don't you think it's worth your Kurt, Elliott and Dani: Time To change your mind? (Elliott with One Three Hill: No! no!) Artie, Blaine, Sam and Tina: Some day somebody's gonna make you want to Turn around and say goodbye Until then baby are you going to let them Hold you down and make you cry Blaine: Don't you know? Artie, Blaine, Sam and Tina: Don't you know things can change Things'll go your way Artie, Blaine and Sam (Tina): (If you hold) Hold on for one more day Artie, Blaine, Sam and Tina: If you hold on for one more day Things'll go your way (Rachel: Things'll go your way) Tina with Blaine, Artie and Sam: Hold on for one more day Kurt with Elliott and Dani: Some day somebody's gonna make you want to Turn around and say goodbye (Santana: And say goodbye!) Until then baby are you going to let them Hold you down and make you cry (Santana: Oooh) Blaine: Don't you know Artie and Tina with Blaine and Sam: Don't you know (Kurt: No!) things can change (Kurt: No!) Things'll go your way Tina with One Three Hill, Sam and Artie (with Blaine): If you hold (Blaine: Hold on) (for one more day) Rachel (Tina): (Yeah) Just hold on! (Blaine: Hold on) (Hold on!) (Don't you know!) (Santana: Hold on) Blaine: Don't you know? Artie, Blaine, Sam and Tina: Don't you know things can change Things'll go your way (Dani: Way!) Santana with One Three Hill, Artie, Blaine, Sam and Tina: If you hold (Blaine: Hold on) (Tina with Blaine and Santana: for one more day,) Santana with One Three Hill and Artie, Blaine, Sam and Tina: Hold on Artie and Tina with Blaine, Sam and One Three Hill: Hold on for one more day 'Cause it's gonna go your way Elliott and Dani with One Three Hill, Blaine, Sam, Artie and Tina: Hold on for one more day Elliott with Dani and Kurt: Things'll go your way (Rachel with Artie: Things'll go your way) Kurt, Elliott and Dani: Hold on for one more day Kategorie:Videos